


Blinding Lights

by ARTs_Ninja_Pal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Avada Kedavra, Body Image, Episode: s04e03 The Wicked Day, Harry Potter Merlin crossover, Nagini is sassy, Old Tommy Boy has issues, Parseltongue, Temper Tantrums, Time Travel, Voldie likes to brood, childish Lord Voldemort, crack!, issues I suppose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2214009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARTs_Ninja_Pal/pseuds/ARTs_Ninja_Pal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Uther Pendragon, King of Camelot was no more."</p>
<p>How it should have ended…</p>
<p>Spoilers for 'The Wicked Day' 4x03</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blinding Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: 'The Wicked Day' 4.03

The two men waited in the candlelight for the spell to take hold and show its full effect. The Great Dragoon leaned forward slightly, taking note of what Prince Arthur hoped were positive symptoms coming from his father; while unknowingly, holding a breath watching and waiting as they waited for Uther Pendragon, King of Camelot to breathe once more.

Uthers’ eye lids started to flutter open as the spell started to finally show its effectiveness, and he awoke to find the worried face of his son peering down on him. Arthur let out a sigh and ran his hand through his hair with a hysterical chuckle of happiness and relief.

The Great Dragoon stood a little way to the side to give the Royals some privacy smiling on; when a light breeze caused the candles to fade. As the candles started to glow once more it was then they noticed a man that seemed too had appeared out of no-where. The man clad in what could only be described as a long black robe stood just in front of the bed. His pale white face with a flat snake like nose and eyes as red as the Pendragon crest sneered at the trio.

Raising an arm, the snake like man held out what seemed to be a long white stick, and whispered those final words; a blinding green glowing light hitting Uther Pendragon, King of Camelot in his chest.

Uther Pendragon, King of Camelot was no more. 

 

* * *

 

Sitting in a dark wingback chair close to the fire, the infamous Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort was pondering over his latest feat by re-writing history and proving he really was the most powerful man on earth. Summoning a book, he flipped through and read where the death of one Uther Pendragon should have been foretold.

The book, written by none other than Merlin himself, shocked the Dark Lord as he read of his portrayal. In a fit of anger the Lord flung the book across the room; after he flung himself into his chair again he crossed his arms and the Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort himself started to brood.

_Nice One, Oh Dark and Fearsome One_ came a hissing sound none other than Nagini.

After a moment the Dark Lord Voldemort hissed; _Do I really look like that?_

 

* * *

 

The last line of the book that rested on the floor, written by none other than Merlin himself read;

_Out of no-where a blood red eyed, no nose ugly bald headed freak that was wearing a black dress swooped into the room and with a flash of blinding green light the Father of the Once and Future King breathed no more._

**Author's Note:**

> So that's that. 
> 
> I would love to know what you think, so it would be awesome if you could leave either a Kudos or comment:) 
> 
> Anyway if you want you can check out my other Merlin or Harry Potter fics.
> 
> NINJA


End file.
